


【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱01

by swan101



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱01

米香和鸡汤混合出的味道渐浓，刚掀开盖子，看着浅浅升腾的白雾和液体表面规律鼓动着的气泡，有些走神儿地想，那家伙这次是做了什么折腾自己的事，一向公事公办的清水竟然看不下去了，给他打电话说，要接他去剧场探班。  
明明一直是“我不管你们私下怎样，但不许给我惹事”的态度，工作安排上更是能尽量避免见面就避免的原则。  
其实，即使不用这样，他们也没打算过度“入侵”对方的世界。虽然没问过光一的想法，但就他自己而言，就像他们都不愿外人对组合指手画脚一样，他自然也不想插手光一SOLO上的工作，给他造成困扰。对方也是同样。  
另一方面来说，两人的团队或多或少有些重合，频繁出现在对方工作的场合，最大的问题其实不是被别人看出什么端倪，而是可能会让团队成员产生“不知该听谁的意见”的困惑，或是太顾虑另一个人的想法。不管怎么说，一个团队里有“第二人”的存在是绝对的忌讳。  
“我已经在停车场，你可以下来了吗？”  
清水打来电话时，刚正好把锅里最后一点儿粥倒进保温饭盒，“马上出门。”说完，他切断了信号。  
搭电梯到地下停车场，事务所的车子停在惯常的位置，拉开车门上车后，就看到了清水略显纠结的表情。他在心里暗想，不是在后悔给自己打了电话吧？才在座位上坐稳，就听到她说道，“一会儿不许在剧场做什么出格的事，赶紧出来。”  
停了一会儿，她又补充了一句，“明天上午没有安排。”  
刚装作没有听明白她的暗示，笑着递上了放在上层的那只保温饭盒，“你也还没吃饭吧，不嫌弃的话，尝尝这个。”对方有些意外地挑了挑眉毛，道了声谢后，就发动了车子。  
在车流中穿行时，清水似是抱怨地说，这次的演出先是赞助商临时要求调换布景，又是剧场的部分设备需要检修，开始几天的演出方案临时要进行调整，因此部分演员的动作和走位也需要重新编排。为了协调这些事，光一已经在剧场熬了好几晚了……  
大概又是绝食+不睡觉吧……刚有些无奈地想，难怪她会打来电话，要他去买些好消化的食物。虽说演艺圈没有朝九晚五的规律生活，忙起来顾不上休息也是常事，但所谓的适应不该是学会见缝插针地照顾好自己吗，怎么有人反而把“虐待”自己学成满分。  
走在后场的走廊上，虽然能听到有人在交谈或工作的声音，但直到靠近光一的休息室，也没有和一个人打上照面。还真是庆幸！想着，刚轻轻敲了下门，却没有等回音就直接拧动了门把手。  
坐在矮桌前的光一在门推开的瞬间，猛地挺直了脊背。看着那个半秒前还像要瘫在地板上的人，刚的嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下。  
“你怎么来了？”  
在看清他之后，他微微放松了身体，手肘撑在桌面上问道。不过，这个无意识的举动取悦了他，咽下了即将出口的说教，转而道，“来看你啊，”刚笑着举了举手里的东西，“爱心便当。”看光一把放在桌子中央的剧本之类的东西挪到了一边，他把盒盖打开，鸡汤煮粥的味道在空气中慢慢散开。等对方去洗过了手，他又把勺子递了过去。  
早已饿过了劲，光一想把食物咽下去，却一下呛住了。看着他涨红了脸咳嗽，刚又气又想笑地说，“这算什么，我是来探班的18岁小女友吗，你表演狼吞虎咽给谁看啊。吃不下就慢慢吃！”  
虽然嘴上抱怨着，却忍不住伸手过去，轻轻拍着他的背。光一的脸上堆起了笑，“因为……很香啊，我饿了嘛……”虽然是这么明显言不由衷的话，可他也不想拆穿。他的习惯早已养成了，就算他想要有所改变，也不是一蹴而就的情况，“又没人和你抢，也不怕烫着。”  
等咳嗽好不容易停下来，光一也不敢大口吞咽了，一顿饭磨磨蹭蹭地吃下来，快花去了一个小时。不过，下车时清水虽然一再叮嘱刚抓紧时间，不要在休息室又搞有的没的，却没打电话过来催促。  
而后把他们送回刚那里时，她也没多说什么，只是简洁地说了一句，明天PM2：00来接他们去工作，不要迟到。  
这大概算“苦肉计”带来的福利，不过，他并不喜欢光一明显走路有些摇晃，却又强撑着走得笔直的样子。一进门就把他直接推进浴室，然后在等着无聊时，走到厨房去洗刷刚刚熬粥时用过的餐具。  
砂锅的温度早已彻底冷却，把它扔进水池冲洗时，突然被从背后抱住了，耳畔边还传来些许浴室的潮气的声音，“你怎么不用洗碗机了？”  
“你见过有人用洗碗机涮砂锅？”  
刚侧过头，亲了一下光一因为泡过澡而泛起潮红的脸颊，“真是难得，你这么喜欢科技产品，家里却不用这个？”感觉撑在肩头的头微微蹭了几下，“洗碗机多没情调，看到有人在洗碗时，不是可以这样抱上去吗？”  
敢情你还喜欢Kitchen Play啊，刚笑了起来，“要不要我穿裸体围裙?”他本来只是想开玩笑，却没想到身后的人一下慌张了起来，环抱在他身前的手松开了，声音也有些惊慌，“我没……没想……不用裸着。”  
你害羞的点还真是与众不同，刚简直想在心里大笑出声，他也这么做了，反正旁边的人也不会知道。在回家的路上，他还只是想让对方赶紧休息，虽然两人也有些日子没好好地私下相处了，但也没必要勉强亲密。可光一此刻的表现，又让他不禁有些心痒痒。把餐具收好，他拿起手巾擦手，说，“我帮你按摩一下吧。”  
拿出熏香、按摩精油，又调暗了灯光……他不信光一对他的心思毫无察觉，裸露在外面的光洁的背随着呼吸规律地起伏，被子边缘恰好停在腰窝，既不刻意，又引得人想要伸手进去一探究竟。  
刚爬上床，先用手掌的热度将滑腻的液体调节到合适温度，才轻轻按上对方的皮肤。光一没有经过定型的头发很软，现在维持着趴在床上的动作，发尾全都倒向一边，因此而露出来的雪白脖颈极其性感。  
他的手在他肩颈处流连了许久，光一发出若有如无的鼻音，但同时发出的声音却饱含冷静，“你往下点儿揉嘛，背也很痛……”刚的动作顿住了，就说这个人怎么突然懂得营造起情调了，原来真的只是想着享受。  
这种事去找专业按摩师呀！他狠狠地长出了口气，手上的动作却不再故意只是挑逗，而是加重了力道在他身上揉捏起来。  
又过了一会儿，光一彻底没了动静，但因为是趴着，呼吸声显得略微沉重。刚停下手里的动作，又把他的身体翻了过来，让他保持着平躺的姿势。过长的刘海几乎挡住了眉眼，但嘴角却放松地似的含笑状。他看了一会儿，也跟着笑了起来，咕哝着“算了，反正明天下午才开始工作。”  
不无凄凉地熄灭了熏香灯，又去浴室洗漱一番回来后，刚却发现此前一直在床边睡得深沉的人，已经无意识地越来越往另一边靠拢了，现在整张脸都埋进了刚平时用的那只枕头。  
“怎么，更中意这只枕头？”  
他掀开被子钻进去，贴近对方耳朵轻声问道。他也没想他能听到，只是觉得好玩，但光一却马上就靠了过来，扭来扭去的身体直到接触到他的皮肤才安静下来。刚愣了片刻，就把人和被子一同卷进了怀中，“光一，晚安……”因为是这个人在身边，他就不在乎是不是直接关灯睡觉。

隔天早上，早早睡下的光一却是在刚频繁地骚扰下才慢慢醒来。即使醒了，他仍有些迷糊，眼皮抽动着像是永远也睁不开，“你干嘛……”  
“继续昨晚就想做的事啊！”  
刚不客气地扑过去，整个人压到了光一身上。感受着对方并不认真地挣扎，他凑过去在他耳边说，“你昨天享受够了吧？公平起见，今天该轮到我了！”被压住的人又动了动，突然就彻底卸了力道，还飘出一句软绵绵的“不要”……他被这“可怕”的反常镇住了，几乎是愣在了当场。  
毫无防备中，光一突然一个翻身，转而把他压在了身下，抬起眼睛看着头顶上方那张变得得意洋洋的脸，他先是让视线越过他肩头，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，接着咬牙切齿地说道，“离2点还有好几个小时，我们多换几个姿势也无所谓！”


End file.
